The present disclosure relates to a technique for detecting an expression that can be a dangerous expression based on a particular theme. Various embodiments also relates to a technique for detecting an expression that can be a dangerous expression based on a particular theme and a particular period.
The popularization of smartphones and tablets is allowing individual persons to easily send information through, for example, social networking services (SNS) (for example, Facebook®, or Twitter®. Such information includes various types of information ranging from information in an everyday conversation level to information having serious influences once scattered on the Internet. Examples of the information having serious influences include uncertain information, incorrect information, confidential information, such information that maliciously slanders third parties, corporations, or nations, such information that hinders corporate activities or election campaigns, and such information that evokes a sign of foul play.
It is almost impossible to delete information once it has been scattered on the Internet. Accordingly, how to manage that information having serious influences is published on the Internet is becoming an issue.